


Shifty Powers NSFW Alphabet

by orphan_account



Series: NSFW Alphabets [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, NSFW Alphabet, Outdoor Sex, Smut, This is from my Tumblr ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The A to Z of Shifty Powers doing the dirty.





	Shifty Powers NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the portrayals of the Easy Company men from Band of Brothers, NOT the real men, no disrespect intended to those heroes. ALSO, I made this template myself by combining a bunch of other templates so it’s different than everyone else’s.

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex) Shifty absolutely takes complete and total care of you. Thirsty? He’s already running to the kitchen to get water. Need to be cleaned up? He’s all over it. Whatever you need, he’ll do it for you.

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) Shifty loves his arms, he’s not like buff or anything but he’s strong and loves being able to lift you with them. He loves your whole body but if he had to pick a favorite part it’s your hands. He loves everything you do with them.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically…) He really likes to cum inside you but he’s not against finishing elsewhere, like your stomach or back.

D = Dom (Dominant? Submissive? Switch?) Shifty is dominant in that he likes to be in charge but he’s sweet about it. He likes to know you’ll do what he says but he’s not the kind to punish or hurt you if you step out of line.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) Shifty is not very experienced but that doesn’t mean he’s not good at it. He’s a natural at pleasing women which is strange considering he has no experience whatsoever.

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying.) It may seem boring but missionary. He likes to see your face and be on top. And just because it’s missionary doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun with bondage.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) He tries to be serious, bless him, but he just loves you so much that he can’t stop smiling. Not smirking, but full-on goofy wide smiles.

H = Hot spot (That one part of their body that interacting with gets them really going) Shifty loves when you interact with the crook of his neck. Kiss it, bite it, hell just put your head there and he’ll go mad.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) He’s super-duper romantic because he genuinely and completely is totally in love with you and won’t let you forget it for a second.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation head-canon) He doesn’t like jacking off as much as he likes sex but it’ll do in a pinch. He loves jacking off outdoors, it’s his favorite.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) Shifty has a HUGE outdoors kink. It can be as simple as out on a porch or as complicated as deep in the woods while on a hike. Picnic blankets, in fields of grass or wildflowers, up against trees, or even in rivers if the opportunity presents itself.

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) As mentioned before, outdoors, but if that’s not possible he thinks the bed is just fine.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) Seeing you outdoors, you showing that you trust him, you saying you love him, etc.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs) Shifty can’t ever hurt you or see you in pain. He’d probably cry if he spanked you.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) Shifty LOVES getting and giving but he REALLY loves when he can make you squirm with just his tongue.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) He prefers to go fast, but not rough.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) He would definitely prefer the real thing but any time, however short, he can spend with you is heaven.

R = Rough (How rough or gentle are they?) He’s pretty gentle, even if he’s going fast or bondage is involved.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) He’s not superman but he can last for a few rounds.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) If silk ties count as toys, then yes he does and he loves to use them on you.

U = Unfair (How much they like to tease and get teased) He doesn’t like to do it very much, he really wants to please so he thinks teasing is a little mean for him to do to you. But getting teased is a whole other matter, if it’s what you like, then it’s what he likes.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) Shifty is actually very quiet in bed volume-wise but he does talk a lot. Mostly just telling you how much he loves you and other random praises because he really just can’t keep himself from letting you know everything.

W = Wild Card (Random head-canon) He likes to see you tied up. The fact that you trust him so implicitly, is so sexy to him and turns him on so much.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) He’s uhh long. Not thick but long. Shifty is a surprisingly big boy.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) Surprisingly high. Boy can go for hours.

Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterward) After you’re all taken care of, there’s nothing he loves more than falling asleep right then and there with you wrapped in his arms.


End file.
